


not quite a nudist colony

by Hymn



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crystal Tokyo Era, F/M, Fluff, a moment in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-03
Updated: 2006-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/Hymn
Summary: Endymion finds he rather likes Serenity’s fashion emergencies.





	not quite a nudist colony

**Author's Note:**

> for sm_monthly February 3rd challenge: Fashion Disaster

Endymion doesn’t open his eyes until he absolutely has to in the mornings. Which is strange, because it used to be the other way around: he would be the early bird, and his wife would burrow beneath the covers and pillows until half past one.

But things change, and now Endymion clings to sleep in the morning, when his body is languid and calm, lacking the stress of ruling a kingdom. So he doesn’t see his wife, only hears her, when she says, “Honey, I’m having a fashion emergency.”

Which is absurd, since all she wears is white, and what can go wrong with white?

“I have nothing to wear.”

Which is also absurd, as she is, among many other things, a fashion-crazed woman in her spare time, who always hounds Pluto for new designer gowns and business suits, and could always magic something up if she absolutely had to.

He had to admit that he wouldn’t mind that last situation too terribly: he rather missed seeing his wife in sailor skirts.

And then she crawled over the bed to him, and slipped beneath the smooth, warm covers, and her flesh warmed itself against his, and his brain went – Oh. He shivered against her, and blinked his eyes open meeting smiling, impish blue ones and a vision of cream and rose lips and pale silk hair; he trailed his fingers up her back lazily.

“Well,” he drawled, voice thick and rough with sleep and want. “I’m sure Luna and Venus can take care of things while we…search for _something_ for you to wear.”

Serenity laughed, softly, and nibbled his ear.


End file.
